


Synopsis: For Evil's Sake

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: For Evil's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

For Evil's Sake

**FOR EVIL'S SAKE**

This episode is very cleverly written. Kuyler, the Immortal villain is absolutely delectable-totally evil, yet strangely pitiable, simultaneously! He is even downright funny at times, with his childish need for praise and his double entendres, 'Who wants to live forever?' he quips as he toasts MacLeod with absinthe. Bragging about his impressive assassination toll, 'We all have to do _something._ ' When frustrated, he actually _pouts_ like a spoiled child. Poor guy. 

Other charming scenes...Mac hurling his only available weapon (a bag of groceries), at Kuyler. Would he have tried to behead Kuyler with that elongated French bread? Kuyler, at home with his mimes and mannequin friends. Richie, bearing his bust of Napoleon...a 'barge-warming present.' The first meeting of Mac and Tessa, when Mac leaped into her tour boat.... Ah! Romance! 

**_New Characters:_**

**KUYLER** \- a bad Immie, crossed paths with Mac a couple of times in the past and got away. 

**BARON DeSHIELDS** \- French baron-Mac was his bodyguard in 1783 for the purpose of peace talks with England. 

**INSPECTOR LeBRUN** \- a good cop with a long memory. 

**INSPECTOR SOLE** \- bad cop, on Kuyler's payroll. 

Hooray!!!!!       We finally got rid of Randi! 

* * *

Paris, Present Day 

Three acrobat-mimes,   
Three separate locations,   
Each targets a man-   
For benign recreations.   
Little kids and adults-   
Laugh with glee at the sight,   
But as each man is murdered,   
Their mirth turns to fright. 

At one of these places-   
The shrieks of the crowd-   
Draw one grocery shopper-   
Named Duncan MacLeod.   
As the mime runs away-   
From the scene of his strike-   
Mac flings his bag at him-   
But he flees on his bike. 

Duncan gives a description-   
That seems quite acceptable,   
But Inspector LeBrun,   
Appears to be skeptical.   
The mime was in whiteface,   
'Are you sure? How'd you tell?'   
'Eye color, face structure,   
His height, weight, as well.' 

LeBrun notes the victims-   
Were on Jihad lists,   
The dead helped convict-   
Bomb-planting terrorists.   
Since the three were apart-   
By some twenty miles distance.   
No ONE man ALONE could-   
Kill all in one instance. 

Flashback-France 1783 

The Baron DeShields-   
Has MacLeod as his shield-   
Until Peace Accords-   
With the English are sealed.   
DeShields delights guests-   
In his ornate château,   
And for their amusement-   
Holds an acrobat show. 

A tumbler in whiteface-   
With manner most politic-   
Asks the Baron for help-   
In performing a jolly trick.   
His Buzz alerts Mac-   
To his Immortal nature,   
Kuyler's his name,   
Magician, his nomenclature. 

' _Don't do it!_ ' warns Mac,   
He does not trust Kuyler.   
But the Baron is conned-   
By this crafty beguiler.   
Kuyler offers him absinthe,   
His hopeless addiction,   
The Baron declines,   
With resolute conviction. 

'To madness and death,   
I do not aspire,   
Absinthe is one poison,   
I do NOT desire.'   
'Who wants to live......   
Forever?' Kuyler's trying-   
Some Immortal humor,   
But Duncan's not buying. 

The Baron's volunteered,   
(Much to Duncan's chagrin),   
To assist in a trick,   
Kuyler says, 'Let's begin!'   
He covers them both-   
With a cloth colored red,   
Then Kuyler has vanished,   
And the Baron lies dead! 

Back in the Paris Street, Present Day 

LeBrun has perceived-   
Mac beginning to fret,   
He looks at Mac closely,   
'Have we ever met?'   
'I don't think so,' says Mac.   
LeBrun clearly believes-   
'I am sure that we have.'   
Mac soon gets up and leaves. 

The Barge 

'You've met him before,'   
Tessa nervously asks,   
Mac: 'He killed a good friend.   
He'll use costumes and masks.   
He will NOT come for me,   
Doesn't know that I'm here,   
He's an assassin, not a warrior,   
Tess, please have no fear.' 

Rich makes his entrance-   
Bearing a bust-   
Of Napoleon's large head,   
Tessa hides her disgust,   
'It's a barge-warming present,   
Got it in the flea market!'   
Tessa frowns with dismay,   
Thinking, where can she park it? 

Some days later, dear Tessa-   
(Accidentally, of course),   
Drops it and breaks it...   
She's 'consumed with remorse.'   
Richie's taken with Paris,   
Giving his kind of praise,   
'Parisians are so... _French!_ '   
Then his glance shifts sideways. 

'They've got automatic weapons!'   
There's a shooter outside!   
Mac speeds out, disarms him,   
Then stops, stupefied!   
Three guns leveled at him,   
He's surrounded somehow,   
LeBrun is in charge,   
'I remember you now!'   
Paris-1980 

Mac runs up a staircase,   
It's a bank, a tall building,   
He's chasing down Kuyler-   
Yet, the scene is bewildering,   
Mac carries NO SWORD!   
No weapon at all!   
This is not like MacLeod,   
Not like him at all! 

Kuyler's just murdered-   
The bank president.   
Mac looks for a weapon,   
One appears-heaven-sent,   
A long metal pole-   
He can poke and can parry,   
But it's hardly enough-   
Against this adversary. 

Crashing through the glass entrance-   
Mac's forced to retreat.   
A police car stops short-   
As he bolts toward the street.   
He rolls off the hood-   
Hits the ground on the run,   
Inside the police car-   
Is a young cop-LeBrun! 

Mac sprints toward the river-   
Leaping in a bateau.   
LeBrun's stuck on the bridge-   
Standing there, like a schmo,   
Mac sits 'midst the tourists,   
The picture of innocence,   
Gazing up at the tour guide,   
Such an angel, par excellence! 

Tessa is the guide,   
This is how the two met,   
Mac jumped in her boat-   
Without breaking a sweat.   
'You made an impression,   
You could have been hurt!   
There was one more boat,'   
'Wanted THIS one,' (what a flirt). 

They banter a bit-   
About Notre Dame's dating.   
'Were you _there,_ when they _built_ it?'   
'Before my time,' he's debating.   
By the time they return-   
From their tour of the Seine,   
He knows he is hooked-   
And must see her again. 

Back at the Barge, Present Day 

Once LeBrun lets him go,   
Mac begins to address-   
His pursuance of Kuyler,   
He informs Rich and Tess-   
'No one but I-   
Can identify him,   
I know what he needs,   
And will find who supplies him. 

Paris Street- Bon Homme Liquor Shop 

MacLeod makes the rounds.   
Liquor specialty shops-   
Where absinthe can be bought-   
Without telling the cops.   
Absinthe is illegal,   
It makes people crazy,   
Mac finds Bon Homme shop,   
Owned by family Luchesi. 

'My friend sent me here,   
We share the same tastes,   
For men of discretion-   
Laws may be erased.'   
For a thick wad of bills-   
Mac obtains what he seeks,   
Kuyler's due for his bottle,   
Noon, Tuesday, next week. 

Mannequin Storehouse 

In this perfect place-   
One can easily hide-   
'Midst hundreds of statues,   
You must be sharp-eyed,   
A professional mime-   
Still as stone, will conceal-   
His presence, who knows...   
What is plaster, what's real? 

Kuyler has an ally.   
He's a cop-Kuyler's mole,   
Working close with LeBrun,   
He is Inspector Sole,   
'MacLeod,' he tells Kuyler,   
'Can provide your ID.'   
'Then MacLeod has to die,'   
Mutters Kuyler, with glee. 

The Barge 

Mac and Tess are discussing-   
Napoleon's 'decease,'   
When a cop car pulls up-   
It's LeBrun! Quelle surprise!   
'MacLeod,' says a Sergeant-   
'You're quite a chap!   
You are always right there-   
In the middle of crap!' 

A motorbike roars,   
As it speeds down the quay.   
Then Mac sees a gun!   
He pulls Tess away!   
The shot hits LeBrun-   
In his arm-things get tense!   
Rich pops from the barge,   
Mac to Rich, 'Ambulance!' 

Mannequin Storehouse 

Kuyler is fuming-   
In his dummy labyrinth,   
'MacLeod is MINE!'   
To his much-loved absinthe,   
Neatly, he shoots-   
The bungling gunman,   
Who dies 'midst the dummies,   
NOW, he'll deal with Duncan! 

LeBrun's Hospital Room 

'You're a very good cop,   
Think about it, LeBrun,'   
MacLeod is convinced,   
That a cop is the one-   
Who is working with Kuyler,   
Feeding him info,   
When LeBrun gets too close-   
Kuyler knows-time to go! 

Bon Homme Liquor Shop (And Nearby Church) 

'Was your friend happy?   
The man you sent here?'   
Kuyler knows from these questions-   
MacLeod must be near.   
In a sheltered church doorway-   
Mac waits, patiently.   
Kuyler soon joins him,   
Very complacently. 

He is history's best assassin,   
Kuyler boasts of his skills.   
Almost three thousand names-   
In the Book of his Kills,   
'I do nothing else well,   
It's quite elementary.'   
'Let's go', says MacLeod,   
'You've made your last entry'. 

'Not quite yet,' says Kuyler,   
As he points 'cross the street-   
Where a gaggle of children-   
Have stopped for a treat.   
Kuyler's gunman stands near,   
Awaiting his go-ahead,   
'One move from me,   
And those children are dead.' 

Duncan backs off,   
He will not chance the worst,   
'I'll find you', he warns.   
Kuyler: 'I'll find _you_ first.'   
Since Mac has no clue-   
Now that Kuyler's at large-   
Where to start searching?   
He returns to the barge. 

The Barge 

Words of comfort from Tess,   
'Your fault it was NOT-   
That the Baron was killed-   
Or that LeBrun was shot...   
I will cancel my meeting,   
I don't mind a bit.'   
'Tess, this is our life,   
We will keep living it.' 

Sole (Kuyler's lackey)-   
Pays Duncan a visit.   
The way Duncan traps him-   
Is truly exquisite!   
Sole: 'He's killed again.'   
Mac: 'Why can't LeBrun net him?'   
Sole: 'The way Kuyler drinks-   
The ABSINTHE should get him.' 

'LeBrun's at the warehouse,   
The scene of the killing,'   
Mac pretends to be lured-   
Agreeably willing.   
He first gets his coat,   
(This time he'll be armed.)   
For challenging Kuyler-   
The third time is charmed. 

Outside the Warehouse 

Sole's done Kuyler's bidding,   
When Mac calmly states-   
'It was the ABSINTHE',   
Sole swiftly deflates.   
LeBrun placed a transmitter-   
In Sole's police car,   
So, he knows that MacLeod-   
Can't be very far. 

In the Warehouse 

One of these dummies-   
Sets Mac's radar tingling.   
Out of hundreds.... Where's Kuyler?   
With these bodies, co-mingling,   
Mac sees the absinthe,   
With a glass by its side,   
Kuyler makes his appearance,   
Smug and self-satisfied. 

'Just me and you.'   
'There is nowhere to go.'   
'Get on with it then!'   
'One for the road?'   
'Things are different this time...   
I brought _this_....' (The sword)   
Kuyler fights viciously-   
But MacLeod takes his gourd. 

The Quickening rips-   
Through MacLeod and the dummies,   
Tearing their heads off,   
Blasting their tummies.   
At last, when it's over,   
MacLeod hears his name.   
LeBrun is outside,   
Unaware of the Game. 

Mac picks up both swords,   
Turning once, slips away,   
He leaves explanations-   
For some other day.   
The floor's filled with litter,   
Plaster body parts spread,   
How will anyone manage-   
To find Kuyler's head? 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'This was written in four days, my writing credits are done in four days. I went to France and I knew I wasn't in Kansas anymore when the French dialogue coach and the actor came to me. There's a line in the script where the inspector gets his hand maimed and he feels his career is over. And the line in the script is, 'I'll never make it to be commander because the French like their commanders whole.' So the actor and the dialogue coach came over to me and said, 'We don't understand why do the French people like their commanders with holes in them?'' 

~ For Tomorrow We Die   
  
---


End file.
